


November 10, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle emerged from the smirking preacher's mouth before it wrapped around one evening creature.





	November 10, 2004

I never created DC canon.

One tentacle emerged from the smirking preacher's mouth before it wrapped around one evening creature and Supergirl flew to it with her arms stretched.

THE END


End file.
